


Café Dismay

by Stormeon



Series: Stormy's Gency shorts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Genji and Mercy are a v cute couple <33, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormeon/pseuds/Stormeon
Summary: Genji and Mercy go on a date.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Stormy's Gency shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Café Dismay

An angelic form was rested amongst a tangled mess of blankets and bedsheets, her chest slowly moving with each breath. Sunlight cast rays of sunlight through the window into the angel's room, pillows and a mess of clothes thrown thoughtlessly onto the cold wooden floor. Soft groans came from where she was, as she sat up from in the disarranged state of her bed. She rubbed her tired eyes, wondering eyes began scanning her room moments later. She let out a huff, work had been keeping her busy lately, but thankfully for her, this was the second day of her long needed and well-deserved break.

The angel, or Angela Ziegler, was actually not an angel at all. It was more of a.. title given to her after years of working on the battlefield, performing as a first responder on the frontline. A faint buzz caught her attention, as she looked to her side, she quickly realized the sound had come from her phone. She reached down to her bedside to pick up her phone, expecting the notification to be something along the lines of a spam e-mail. The notification sender read "Sparrow <3". A flutter in her chest was quickly replaced with a sudden spike of anxiety, as she realized her mistake. Angela gasped and shouted a quick word of profanity. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid! She forgot she was supposed to meet Genji at the coffee shop today!

Hurriedly, she threw the sheets off of her, hitting the floor with a thud. She caught herself with her hands, a blanket had somehow managed to wrap itself around her ankle, which ended up causing the mishap. Once she steadied herself on her feet she only now checked the clock. 8:43. She was supposed to meet him at 9:30. It took twenty minutes to get there. Muttering another quick profanity, she rushed towards the bathroom to get herself ready for the day in front of her. 

Angela rushed out of her car, arriving at the coffee shop just five minutes late. Even if it's only just five minutes, it still leaves an uneasy feeling in her chest, given she's the type of person to arrive at least ten minutes early. She stood in front of the door, fixing herself up real quick to make sure she was looking as nice and presentable as she could. Wearing a simple leather choker, a white sweater, and lightly worn jeans, she opened the door and walked in with a confident stride. She looked around the place, it looked much like the classic "come here and chill" cozy vintage café. Brick walls, menu written up on a chalkboard, plenty of sunlight from the floor to ceiling high windows, and many plants placed abundantly around the place. An all familiar cyborg in the corner of the room caught her eye, greeting the angel with a smile. She returned it with a warm look and a very much affectionate smile, rushing across the room towards him. "Genji," she cooed, clasping him in a warm embrace. "My angel," he cooed in return, giving her a gentle kiss. "Shall we order?" she inquired, her Swiss accent very much shining through her words. He gave her a nod, and they made their way towards the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's short, but it wasn't intended to be posted here until my friend suggested I did so since I already had it written up, so here it is! My first time writing anything of this sort, and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
